


Letters

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: Переписка





	Letters

**«Милорд.**

**Только важные государственные дела, требующие моего внимания без остатка, мешали мне предаваться моему излюбленному занятию – писать Вам.**  
**До меня дошли слухи, которые я надеюсь, Вы решительно развеете со всей Вашей прямотой и искренностью, которые я ценю в Вас превыше всего. Итак, до меня дошли известия о том, что Вы ведете переговоры со Священной Римской Империей. Мы наслышаны о добродетелях невесты, и полагаем, со временем она станет достойной королевой Англии. Хотя и не знаю, что или кто в этом мире мог бы отдаленно сравниться с Вами, друг мой и быть Вам ровней.**  
**Если эти слухи всего лишь плод чьего-то не в меру богатого воображения, то возможно, вы не откажетесь посетить старого друга, чтоб лично успокоить и развеять всякие сомнения.**

**Вечно Ваш, Филипп Капет**  
**В день святого Георгия. 1184 год от Р.Х. Нуайон. Замок Ла Рош Гюйон»**

"Милорд (зачеркнуто)

Филипп.  
Слухи, что дошли до тебя не были беспочвенными. Союз со Священной Римской империей вполне отвечает интересам Англии, и кто же, как не я, буду блюсти их?  
Но здраво рассудив, решил не торопиться и с радостью приму твое приглашение, дабы развеять сомнения и принести клятвы верности столько раз, сколько потребуется для твоего душевного спокойствия и мира между нами.  
Преданный тебе Ричард Плантагенет.

1184 г. от Р.Х. Замок Жизор"

 

**"Герцогу Аквитанскому, Ричарду Плантагенету.**

**Милорд.**  
**Я вынужден просить Вас прекратить всяческие военные действия с графом Тулузы. Несмотря на договоренность, Вы все же продолжаете идти той же неправедной дорогой, друг мой. По наущению ли Вашего отца, или же на то Ваша свободная воля, перед данными обетами сие не имеет значения. Мы всего лишь хотим мира и согласия между нашими государствами и верными нам вассалами. Но как я могу гарантировать безопасность и мир, если голос разума звучит все тише?**  
**Благодарю за поддержку моей просьбы о сыне Жоффруа - Артуре графе Ричмонде. Еще одного Плантагенета мое королевство выдержать не в состоянии. Он получит достойное наследника Бретонского герцогства воспитание при французском дворе. Я лично буду опекать его.**  
**В Нананкуре, не было никакой возможности улучить и минуту свободного времени! Я с прискорбием заметил, каким Вы выглядели усталым. Не требуется ли Вам лекарь? Мой личный травник творит чудеса! Вам стоит только приказать.**

**Филипп Август.**  
**1187 год от Р.Х.Иванов день. Венсенн."**

 

"Сир.

Спешу поздравить Вас с появлением на свет законного наследника французского престола. Пожелать долгие лета.

Отеческие чувства, несомненно, переполняют Вас! Не смотря на рождение сына, Вы еще вознамерились забрать моего племянника. Да, помниться, я поддержал Вас в стремлении получить опеку над детьми моего покойного брата. Но даже предположить не смел, что Ваши устремления касаются того, чтоб оградить их от влияния дома Плантагенетов.

Мое явное неудовольствие усугубляется Вашими постоянными напоминаниями моему отцу о Вексене. Если бы только Вексен был причиной моего раздражения. Ваша сестра Аликс! Мне казалось, я при личной встрече дал понять, что этого союза не хочу сам. Мне по душе нечто иное, что можете дать Вы. И настойчивое упоминание о договоренности, по которой я обязан жениться на ней, ранит меня в самое сердце! Как и мысль потерять Вексен мучит моего отца. Беспрерывно.  
Вот причина моего нездоровья в Нананкуре.

Граф Тулузы? Пусть живет.

Ричард, герцог Аквитанский, аббат Сэнт-Илэр  
1187 год от Р.Х. Жизор"

 

**"Ричарду Плантагенету.**  
**Послал травника. Зовут Луи Лидо.**

**Филипп Капет. 1187г. от Р.Х. Бове."**

**"Ричард!**

**Это было самое лучшее Рождество.**  
**Мне стыдно. На самом деле, стыдно, что я радуюсь, как мальчишка, в то время как ты фактически оставил своего отца. Ему остался Джон. А мне достался Ричард. Пусть будет так! По справедливости ты должен принадлежать мне и только мне.**  
**Я до сих пор перебираю в памяти каждую минуту, проведенную рядом, и придворные удивляются моей загадочной улыбке.**  
**Твою присягу французскому престолу я воспринимаю как личную, а ту веточку, что, наконец, прорвала многолетний барьер отчужденности между нами, я храню как зеницу ока.**  
**Этот год принесет тебе удачу, я чувствую это.**  
**Скучаю.**

**Навеки твой Филипп.**  
**1189 г. от Р.Х."**

"Милорд.

Ваши предсказания сбылись отчасти.  
Порой мне кажется, я в аду и душа моя рвется вслед за отцом. Я задаюсь вопросом, не мое ли столь короткое счастье, испытанное на Рождество стало последней каплей отравившей ему жизнь. Не могу не думать об этом ежечасно.  
Раскаяние гложет мою душу.

Ричард. 1189г"

 

**"Ричарду Плантагенету, королю Англии, герцогу Нормандии и Аквитании.**

**Примите, сир, наши искренние поздравления в связи с коронацией и восшествием на английский престол.**  
**Филипп II Август Капет, король Франции. 1189г. от Р.Х. Париж"**

"Филипп!  
В чем моя вина?

Ричард. 1189г. Вестминстер. Англия"

 

" Филипп!

Я не нахожу себе места, в моей душе хаос и смятение.  
Думаю, что ты не понял, почему я так воспротивился твоим намерениям жениться на моей сестре Иоанне. Вряд ли ты найдешь более достойную и добродетельную женщину, чем она, но я не мог позволить воплотиться твоим мечтам, Филипп. И впредь ты не дождешься в этом поддержки. Мне казалось, что причины этого настолько очевидны, что мне придется просить Папу о прощении и отпущении моих грехов перед всем миром и добрыми христианами.  
Я ждал, что ты поймешь, мои мотивы, и как твое поведение ранит мое сердце.  
Но ты остался глух и слеп.

Твоя обида затмила голос разума, и ты поспешил оставить нас в глубокой печали. Я ожидал от тебя радостного согласия отправиться вместе в Святую Землю, как велит нам Господь. Чтоб освободить гроб его из рук нечестивых язычников. Но получил лишь упреки.

Да я не отрицаю, что моя мать вела переговоры с Наваррским домом. После Великого Поста, если Господу будет угодно, Беренгария Наваррская станет моей супругой и королевой Англии. Если и эта наделенная многими добродетелями госпожа, по твоему мнению недостаточно хороша для меня, то мне придется искать себе королеву в гареме у Саладдина, ибо в Христианских королевствах не осталось ни одной достойной меня женщины.  
Я все еще надеюсь, на твое великодушие, большое сердце и здравый смысл.

Ричард Плантагенет. Сицилия. 1190 г. от Р.Х"

 

**"Милорд.**

**Я рад, что мы, наконец, пришли к взаимопониманию и совместными усилиями устранили камень преткновения между Англией и Францией. Я принимаю обратно свою сестру Аликс без всяких притязаний на исполнение давней договоренности между моим отцом Людовиком и Вашм отцом Генрихом. В свою очередь, жду возвращение преданного в виде приданого, графства Вексен, которое Вы, несомненно, получили бы во владение, женившись на Аликс.**  
**Поздравляю со свадьбой. Не желаю счастья.**

**Филипп II Август. 1191г. от Р.Х."**

"Филипп!

Как ты мог? Мой брат предал меня, а ты оказываешь ему помощь? Или вы заодно, и мне считать тебя предателем так же?

Ричард. 1192г"

**"Ричарду.**

**Чтоб ты заживо сгнил в немецких казематах! Напиши султану, пусть пришлет тебе фруктов и льда.**  
**......"**

"Милорд.

Ричард. Ричард!  
Если бы ты мог меня слышать…  
Твой брат никак не угомонится, все пытается забрать то, что уже принадлежит мне по праву. Часть тебя. Часть твоей земли. Замки, в которых ты жил, леса в которых ты охотился.  
Даже если вся Священная Римская империя вместе с Фландрией пойдут на меня войной, я ни за что не отдам им ни клочка.  
Кстати, Жизор я нашел очень уютным и красивым. Мне показали комнату, где ты жил, теперь она тоже моя. Повесил над под пологом засохшую ветку омелы. Ту самую….

Вечно твой, Филипп Капет.  
1216 год от Р.Х. Замок Жизор"


End file.
